She has the lips of an angel
by amberle-elvengrl
Summary: she left him a year ago..and now she wants him back but dose he want her ..


Lip of an Angel!  
By Amberle  
Song by Hinder!

She sat there staring at her phone debating ,wondering, thinking…if he is doing the same thing she was. It had been a year since she left him, because no matter how hard she tried; he never noticed her until she was gone. Kagome sigh and reached for her phone, it was time to let bygones be bygones. She needed to let Sesshomaru know how she felt. She still loved him with all her heart! She wanted to touch him, feel him , and hear his voice. Oh that voice so calm and collect when dealing with business partners but sexy and seductive when with a lover then kind and caring when with loved ones. Just thinking about him brought tears to Kagome's eyes. She sat there staring at the numbers on her phone and with one last sigh she began to dial his number …this was going to be an interesting talk….

He sat at his desk looking at a picture that had never left his mind, but left his home. He missed her but she left a year ago. No one ever stayed with him it seemed. He had hopes that she would but then again why would she. He took her for granite. He realized that now. He reached out and picked up the photo and lightly ran a figure over its glassy surface admiringly . He stared at those eyes that always tempted him to smile. Those chocolate brown eyes that could make a man melt by just one look. He sighed as he look up at the young girl entering his office. She resembled Kagome a lot but she wasn't her. She would never be her. Sesshomaru sighed and placed the picture back on his desk as the girl walk over to him and placed a cup of coffee on his desk. Thats when his cell phone rang, a ring tone he hasn't heard in over a year. He picked it up quickly as a voice he had longed to hear said his name….

She held the phone tightly thinking he wasn't going to answer. She was about to hang up when she heard the clicking of the phone being answered.

"Sesshomaru"

Honey why you calling me so late

"Kagome" he answered quietly his eyes darting to his current companion "Sessho who is on the phone" the young girl said.

Its kinda hard to talk right now

Kagome heard a female's voice and coked back a sob he had moved on. He was over her like that. Well, it had been a year.

"Kagome what's wrong?" she heard him say in that worried tone he would always get when she was upset.

Honey why you crying is everything ok

She quickly wiped the tears away "Sesshomaru,….I….I…." she looked down at the floor unable to finish what she wanted to tell him for so long. She couldn't now that there was another woman in his life. He would laugh.

"Hold on," he said quietly as he got up and left the office and went to a more private area of the building

I gotta whisper cause I cant be too loud.

It was her, the very one he had been missing! The one who haunted his dreams. But his though traveled back to Rin, his young companion. What would she think of him if he let her know he was on the phone with Her.

Well, my girl's in the next room. Sometime I wish she was you.

He sighed as he looks at his phone, he had to know did she think of him like he though of her . He had to know so he would be able to move one. For if she didn't he would hang up this phone and end their conversation right then and there.

I guess we never really moved on!

"Kagome, why ….why are you calling me…its been a year….and no word from …not even a reason of why?!"

"Sesshomaru ….I've..I mean …I'm sorry"

Its really good to hear your voice say my name it sound so sweet .

He shut his eyes . God how he missed that voice.

Coming from the lip of an angel

"I've been meaning to call you Sesshomaru, but …I had to make up my mind about something…….Sesshy….I realize now that I…I…I've loved you since I meet you."

Hearing those words it makes me weak.

He fought the tears that dwelled in his eyes.

Later on, Never wanna say goodbye

She had said the words he had been wanting to hear for so long, but what about Rin, how will she take the news. She is his best friend. They could never be lovers but…still..

But girl you make it hard to be faithful…

He sat there silently. Taking in her every breath . "I've missed you…." he finally said

With the lips of an Angel.

She sat there on her couch. She had done it. She told him how she felt. And all she got was an 'I missed you.' Tears started to fall down her cheeks

" But you never told me why you left….Kagome didn't you realize that I needed you….your were the only thing that kept me from going crazy. So why Kagome! Why did you leave me?!" he said sternly.

She stared at her shoes trying to think of what to say. "Well, I guess it was because you never noticed the little things, never wanted me to touch you when your were having drinks with a business partner, never introduced me to your family, NEVER!." as she said this her voice kept rising and more tears came down her checks and landing on her legs.  
He wanted an answer so she will give him an answer even if it mean loosing him at least he will know. "Sesshomaru I loved and I still do but you never showed you cared for me the way I love you…not until it was over did you actually try. I couldn't take it anymore. I wanted all of you …not just part of you! So I left, hoping that maybe you would get the picture and come after me. But you didn't so I almost gave up. But here lately you're the only thing on my mind. I cant close my eyes without seeing your eyes looking at me. I miss you …but I cant be with you unless I know I have all of you!" she sobbed

The whole time she talked he stayed silent never saying a word.

"I'm sorry" he finally said.

He never meant to hurt or ignore her. He had never realized that he did that. Now that he though about it. He did. He fought with he tears for long enough and one silently slid down his cheek.

"Your sorry! Sesshomaru I wanna know just one thing ….Do you love me? Because if not I will hang up and you'll never have to hear from me again!"

"OF COURSE I LOVED YOU" he yelled as he tears finally escaped his eyes. " I wanted to marry you!"

"OH you wanted to …how about now…do you still want that …do you still love me…or am I just being a fool."

He sighed. "Kagome can we meet somewhere? This is something I believe we should be talking face to face about."

He heard her lightly laugh. "Sure when is your next flight to London?" she said sadly. His eyes widened. She was so far away from him. He leaned his head against the glass of the widow he had been standing by.

"I'll let you know" he said " and Kagome, I do still love you" and with that he hung up. He slid down against the wall and put his head in his hands. What was he going to do now? She loved him…he still loved her…but what about Rin. They had grown so close. Could he afford to lose a friend or would she understand?

Rin stood outside of the room she had seen Sesshomaru go into. She sighed and shook her head. She know who called for she encouraged her to call him. Rin had been Sesshomaru and Kagome's median when it came to their fights. Now she was their median when it came to fixing their mistakes and trying to bring them back together. Sesshomaru may not realize it but Rin did. Kagome was good for him. Rin had always seen Sesshomaru as a big brother. He took her in and under her wing. She only wanted the best. She leaned against the door.

"So she called him, thats the first step. I'll call Koga and have him book Sesshomaru a flight to London. I'll make up some reason why."

She pulled out her razor phone and punched in Koga's number.

"Hello " she hear him say

"Koga its Rin. I need you to do me a favor."

"Anything! What is it? "

"She finally called. I need you to book that flight for Sesshomaru."

"Right, so you doing anything later?"

She smiled, " No. Want to meet up for pizza and ice cream later?"

"Read my mind, and I'll bring movies and it's a date. See you around Seven with the information you need and the movies.."

She giggles as she hung up the phone.

Sango peeked out from her bedroom door. So Kagome finally did it. Her best friend finally confronted Sesshomaru. Miroku was standing behind her with and eyebrow raised.

" I though you said we were not to spy on this phone call."

She thumped him on the head. "She is off the phone silly besides with all the yelling she was doing I bet everyone in the apartment complex heard."

He laughed and walked up behind her and put his arms around her and sighed as he placed his head on her shoulder. "Shoot me if I ever start to treat you like he did her."

Sango laughed "Dooley noted! Can I get that in writing?" She snuggled into him. She suddenly goes stiff and narrow her eyes at him. He had an 'I'm so innocent look' about him as his wondering hand had made its way to her backside. She reared back her hand and with a loud slapping nose made contact with his cheek. "Pervert!" She exclaimed then giggles at the dazed look on his face.

Inuyasha turns and looks at the sleeping figure next to him. She was sleeping so soundly. It was odd to him how much she looked like his brother's ex Kagome. He sighed at that though. Then again he always did have feeling for her. She never noticed him though. Sure she would run to him crying when his brother had yet again ignored the woman he claimed to love. He looks over at his cell phone. He hadn't heard from Kagome yet today. They had continued talking even after she moved to London. He actually helped her move.

"Inu" a cold female voice says.

He turns and looks at the woman lying next to him. Ah but there was the difference. Kikyo was more cold towards the world then Kagome. Kagome was a warm caring spirit. Kikyo could careless to what happened to the world.

"Yes Kikyo" he said in a monotonic tone.  
"Your thinking of her again aren't you! I told you not to think of her when I'm here." She says very angrily.

Just then Inuyasha's cell phone rings. He picks it up and leaves the room putting on his robe. Kikyo just turns over under the cover and goes back to sleep.

"Hello" he says when he enters the living room and answers his phone.

"Inuyasha, It Kagome"

"Hey you!" he says as a smile tug at his lips.

Its funny that your calling me tonight

"I was just thinking about you." he says with laughter in his voice.

He hears her giggle while saying "Well, guess what I was wondering how you were doing and felt bad about not calling you earlier. Its not to late to talk is it? I don't wanna upset Kikyo if she was asleep."

And Yes I dreamt of you too.

"Ah its ok I wasn't sleepy and she went to sleep hours ago. So, what have you been up to?"

Dose he know your talking to me? Will it start a fight? No I don't think she has a clue.

"I did it Inyasha! I talked to him. I let him know everything that has been on my mind."

With a sigh he tried to hide his hurt that she still loved Sesshomaru even after all those time he himself had to be there for her when they had a fight. He looks towards his bedroom and sighs. "That's good Kegs" he says as he run a hand through his long silver locks.

Well, my girls in the next room, sometime I wish she was you.

"I wanted to let you know Yasha, that I will always be grateful for your friendship through all the bad and the good. I don't think I've ever told you that."

I guess we never really moved on.

" Don't mention it Kegs. Its an honor being your friend. But Kegs…"

Its really good to hear you voice say my name it sounds so sweet

"Yes, Inyasha..what is it..?"

"sigh Don't let him hurt you again. "

Coming form the lips of an Angel hearing those words it make me weak

"What do you mean?"

Later on never wanna say goodbye but girl you make it hard to be faithful.

" I just don't want you to get hurt again and move somewhere where I can't find you."

"Oh Inuysaha I couldn't do that"

With the Lips of and Angel.

"Just promise me ok." He sat there holding his breath waiting for her reply. He just need to hear her say that she promised, and he would drop the subject.

"Alright Inu, I promise"

He let out the breath he had been holding and relaxed some. "Well Kegs, its late and I have to work in the morning. I'll give you a call tomorrow ."

"Alright Yasha, you get some sleep." and with that she hung up the phone.

Inuyasha sat on his couch for the longest time just staring at his phone. He finally shook his head and got up to head back to his room. When he got to the door he discovered it had been lock. With a sigh he rested his head on the door frame. He was torn between two women. One he cared for deeply because of a friendship that he hoped one day would have bloom into something else but with his brother in the way that wasn't going to happen. And the other with a woman who was just an infatuation and a physical copy of the one he really wanted. He turned and went back to the couch and sat there for the rest of the night trying to figure out what to do about his problem.


End file.
